Loyalty Bound
by Rogue Pandamonium
Summary: A HP fanfic inspired by the fanfic100 challenge. Daphne/Seamus. A series of small ficlets that will total to 100 theoretically . Rated T just to be on the safe side *angstangstangst*
1. Oh, Sorry

**Loyalty Bound; A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I dun own the Harry Potter lulz.

**Chapter Title:** Oh, _Sorry._  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger  
**Prompt:** Red [011.]  
**Word Count:** 607  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Daphne and her friends seek entertainment at the expense of others.  
**Author's Notes:** Overall, this story is going to just around a lot in sequence. As in "present," flashback, "present," semi-flashback...though overall go in an order that theoretically will make sense. Hah.

---

Typical school day, typical break between classes, typical chatter. Pansy was spouting off something about Draco, once again, though the rest of the girls had long since learned to ignore most of it, though still managing to keep their ears peeled in case anything juicy did manage to surface. Sure, they were tired of her blathering, but who in their right mind would pass up delicious gossip? Certainly not your typical Slytherin girl. Her right leg crossed over her left, Daphne attended to her perfectly manicured fingernails, nodding her blonde head absently every once in a while to let her friend know she was listening. Even Millie Bulstrode, who everyone knew was of lesser ranking among their group (and thus used to hang on Pansy's every word), seemed bored today.

But then, almost like a sign from the heaven's, Neville Longbottom walked by, more than likely on his way to the Gryffindor table to meet his friends. His mama's boy side-part and puppy dog eyes were almost too good to pass up.

Daphne gave no hint to the inner workings of her mind than a slight upturn at the corners of her mouth as she stuck out a black mary-janed foot just as he walked past the girls. True as nature, the poor boy caught up his rather large feet in her petite road block, launching himself forward and face-planting on the stone floor. Books and papers went flying, and the hall erupted in laughter and gasps. Daphne and her friends were nearly rolling on the floor with amusement as Neville, beet red, climbed awkwardly to his feet and scrambled to gather his papers. Daphne looked up from her nails, round blue eyes innocent, and her mouth turned into a small 'o' or surprise.

"Oh, _sorry._" Her melodic voice dripped with a sugary sneer. Millicent was laughing so hard she was snorting, and Pansy had completely forgotten about her story. Another set of hands arrived to gather the scattered parchment and books, bookworm Hermione Granger along with Seamus Finnegan. The latter of the two newcomers straightened his back, facing the snickering girls.

"You think that's funny do yeh? Why don't you sod off, Greengrass, you bint." Laughter died off, eyes turning to the fair-haired girl whose gaze narrowed at the boy with the red and gold tie. She climbed to her feet, meeting him nose to nose (or as close in height of nose to nose as was possible, since she was a half-head shorter than him), giving him her steely glare.

"Why don't you make me, _Finnegan_?" She challenged, giving him a snarky grin. Seamus, offset by this, cleared his throat and appeared awkward standing in front of her. Daphne's grin grew wider and she leered at him. "What, you can't hit a girl, right? Don't throw around your words if you can't back them up." At this, Seamus pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Daphne's face, his cheeks burning a heated red, to which Daphne's eyes widened, but she didn't back down. Hermione, though, had just finished helping Neville pick up his things, and took Seamus by the elbow, steering him away from the confrontation.

"Don't worry about them, guys. They're more trouble than they're worth, come on." Hermione offered her own displeased glare at the Slytherin girls, who simply sneered and laughed at the retreating trio. Seamus allowed himself to be steered away, his wand hand dropping, though he looked back over his shoulder with a promising glare at the girl who had made him feel so inferior with that toxic, shallow beauty of hers.


	2. Proper Girls and Proper Magic

**Loyalty Bound; A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I dun own the Harry Potter lulz.

**Chapter Title: **Proper Girls and Proper Magic.  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan, The Greengrasses.  
**Prompt:** Beginnings [001]  
**Word Count:** 480  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** The Hogwarts Express, Year One, Daphne's POV.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm going to be writing one from Seamus' POV as well...hopefully soon O: Also, I made Seamus' eyes green because he's Irish and I like green eyes, and well, Harry can't be the only one with green eyes ever, so there.

---

Steam belched from the engine of the scarlet locomotive, the paint was so shiny and impressive looking, and the locomotive itself seemed endless, doors upon doors stood open on the platform. Eleven year old Daphne clung to her mother's hand, though her facial expression remained calm and carefully vacant of any extremity of emotion. Proper little girls did not cry or whine or run a muck, they did not make a scene, and Daphne knew if she were to beg her parents to just take her home, they would both give her displeasing looks. When it was time to say goodbyes, the train emitting a reedy whistle of warning, Daphne's face remained docile with the exception of her clear blue eyes, which were large with apprehension. "Daphne darling," Her mother spoke, her melodic voice emphasizing the _ah_, "You are a grown girl now, you need to go learn proper magic, just as all proper girls do. Make us proud, and write every once in a while, alright?"

"Yes, mum." The girl embraced her mother, who was just as blond and proper with porcelain skin, before moving to say goodbye to her father, who was holding her younger sister Astoria. Astoria would not be going with her, her mother and father would not be going with her. Daphne was going by herself, and that was why she did not want to go. Mister Greengrass used his free hand to help Daphne lift her trunk onto the train, and though she wanted more than anything to put the trunk back on the trolley, she lifted it up the steps and onto the train that would take her away. Quick kisses on both cheeks and a one-armed hug, he reminded his daughter to be good and make them proud. The doors closed and the engine pulled away from the platform where dozens upon dozens of families were waving goodbye to their kids. The kids were in turn cheering goodbye and sticking their arms out the windows to wave in return. Daphne and her trunk found a compartment, the girl peering quietly out of the window at her parents and sister until they disappeared from view.

It was then the compartment door slid open and a boy stumbled in, pink cheeked and breathless from lugging his trunk it seemed. Once he'd pulled the trunk in all the way and shut the door, he looked up at her and grinned, his emerald eyes glinting. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, though when Daphne simply looked at him in return, he lifted his trunk up into the carrier and sat down opposite her. "My name's Seamus."

Finding her voice, Daphne finally greeted the bright spirited boy. "I'm Daphne." To this the boy grinned even brighter, pleased that she had finally spoken back.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne. I think we're going to be friends."


	3. Load of Bullocks

**Loyalty Bound; A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I'm in the process of identity reassignment surgery to become JKR...pffffbttt. :P

**Chapter Title: **Load of Bullocks  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Professor Sprout  
**Prompt:** Earth [004]  
**Word Count:** 359.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Prof. Sprout teaches the kids about Mandrakes! Year Two.  
**Author's Notes:** So I found the list of prompts! Come to find out, the hard copy was in this notebook I just found after moving to my new apartment. So! In celebration I'm posting up a few at once. Thanks for reading :)

–

"Make sure, class, that your earmuffs are securely secured over your ears before you begin!" Professor Sprout announced to the class. Sighing quietly, Daphne complied even though her professor had used the term 'secure' as both a verb and an adverb in order to stress importance. Once everyone's earmuffs were in place, she proceeded to instruct them how to re-plant mandrakes. The screaming, ugly babies with leaves for hair were difficult to work with, though not as difficult as working with Pansy. She didn't want to get her nails dirty (despite the fact that they were wearing gloves), and refused to touch the 'disgusting thing' as she put it, leaving Daphne to basically do the work herself.

Once Daphne managed to get the screaming humanoid plant freak into the new pot, she attempted to cover it with dirt when a rogue clod of dirt flew through the air from across the greenhouse, landing squarely in Pansy's lap. The Slytherin girl reacted instantly, flailing as if the clod were a hot coal singing her clothes, bumping into Daphne who bumped into the mandrake pot, sending both pot and mandrake careening to the floor. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were snickering to themselves down the row as a red faced, fuming Professor Sprout stormed up to the girls. After docking ten points each for careless conduct, she picked up the now hysterical and bruised mandrake and took it to the front of the greenhouse where she replanted it herself. Daphne and Pansy sat in gloomy silence for the rest of the class.

Twenty minutes later, the bell tolled to indicate the end of class, Daphne gathered her things and walked swiftly over to Dean and Seamus, glaring her dark blue eyes at them. The duo erupted into another round of snickering, and the blonde picked up a small pot of dirt and tipped it over their heads. "You both are...a load of bullocks!" The twelve year old name-called, slamming the pot back on the table and marching off in the direction of the castle. It was the first time the Slytherin ice princess had visually lost her cool.


	4. First Friends

**Loyalty Bound; A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** ...No. Still no.

**Chapter Title: **First friends.  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan.  
**Prompt:** Children [.015]  
**Word Count:** 254.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** D&S's first train ride, a conversation.  
**Author's Notes:** Kinda short, but a cute moment.

–

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Seamus asked as he sat across from her on their first train ride. Daphne hesitated, then nodded her blonde head slowly.

"Yes, a sister. She's younger than me though so...I'm going to Hogwarts by myself this year." She frowned, looking very much like the scared little girl that she was instead of the calm and proper little girl she was always expected to be. Seamus smiled warmly.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I'm here alone too. Well," He corrected himself, beaming, "Not alone because we're going to stick together, right?" At this Daphne looked up, meeting his warm green gaze, and the corners of her lips turned upward, blue eyes lighting up.

"Right." She agreed, smiling at her first friend. An idea crossed her mind, and she pulled her hair ribbon from her hair. "Hold out your hand." She instructed him. Giving her a curious look, he did as she said, and Daphne tied the ribbon around his wrist. "It means we're friends." She explained. Seamus looked at it for a moment, thinking it was a little girly, but he smiled, liking it all the same. Reaching down, he pulled a shoelace from his trainers, holding it out to her. Daphne eyed the shoe lace for a second, thinking it was a bit dirty for her taste, but held her own wrist out to allow him to tie it.

"It means we're friends." He repeated, smiling.


	5. A Tale of Two Houses

**Loyalty Bound; A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** ...No. Still no.

**Chapter Title: **A tale of two houses.  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Janine Avery (OC), Albus Dumbledore, Sorting hat.  
**Prompt:** Dinner [.041]  
**Word Count: **397.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** The firsties get sorted.  
**Author's Notes:**N/A

–

Daphne had met up with family friends upon exiting the train, and ended up sailing across the lake with Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Janine Avery. They had never been entirely too close, though Daphne had seen them at the various functions her parents hosted and attended. They were decent kids, she got along with them. Everyone made it across without so much as a hiccup, the large bearded man leading them to the entrance hall of the castle. Daphne was nervous, though laced her fingers tightly to keep from shaking. She looked down at her hands, gaze falling on the shoestring tied about her wrist. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she looked up to see if she could spot Seamus, but he had disappeared in the crowd of first years.

The lot entered the Great Hall at the direction of a tall, wirey old man with a large beard. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, welcomed them all to Hogwarts with a warm smile. He told them they'd all be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Pansy, who was standing next to Daphne, whispered that she hoped she was in Slytherin, as it was the best house.

"Abbot, Hannah. Bones, Susan...Finnegan, Seamus." The young boy stepped up, sitting down on the stool as the professor set the hat on his head. There were a couple of silent seconds, he fiddled with the ribbon on his wrist, before the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!" Seamus beamed, bouncing up from the stool and heading over to the table that was cheering beneath the red and gold banner. "Greengrass, Daphne!" was called next, and Daphne walked primly to the stool, her expression carefully blank while on the inside her insides were shaking like a maraca. Dumbledore placed the hat on her blonde head, silence falling over the hall once more. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and Daphne got up, walking over to the table on the opposite side of the room from where her new friend was seated. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were already seated there with Janine Avery and Millie Bulstrode. Daphne sat with them, smiling mildly, at least she was with people she knew. And besides, just because they were in different houses didn't mean they couldn't be friends right? They were just houses, afterall.


End file.
